Where Was Maya?
by RetardsUnite
Summary: When Maya Fey wakes up, she is unknown of her surroundings. When her best friend, Nick, also known as Phoenix Wright, finds that she is awake, he tells Maya that she had recently been kidnapped. Follow Nick and Maya as they find out, clue by clue, who the real kidnapper was.
1. Chapter 1

Where Was Maya?

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

fanfiction by: Alysea alongside

Catherine of RetardsUnite

Summary: When Maya Fey wakes up, she is unknown of her surroundings. When her best friend, Nick, also known as Phoenix Wright, finds that she is awake, he tells Maya that she had recently been kidnapped. Follow Nick and Maya as they find out, clue by clue, who the real kidnapper was.

Sort: Published

Genre: Adventure, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Suspense, Romance

Rated T

Language: English

Characters: Maya F., Phoenix W./Nick

Status: In-Progress

* * *

Chapter One

"Huh? Nick? W-Where am I..?"

"Now, Miss Fey, I'll take what's mine.. the papers."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have."

"Huh? Sis?"

"Miss Fey, you are a poor liar. Why, I see it right over there.. That must be _'The Thinker' _thatswallowed those papers."

"W-What's going on?"

"How could you know..?"

"Ho hoh. You are not cogniferous of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see."

"I.. I should have been more careful."

"Ho hoh. My dear Miss Fey.. I am so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing. Your eternal silence… Farewell, Miss Fey."

"N-No! T-This isn't.. MIAAAA!"

"Red… White… Blue.."

* * *

My head shot up, feeling the cold breeze rush into my face. I looked around to see my surroundings. There were nine tubes all connected to my body somehow.

"Mystic Maya! I'm so glad your safe!" says a voice that belongs to my adorable, nine year-old cousin, Pearl.

She launches herself toward me, but strong hands catch her in mid-air.

"Pearls, Maya has had a long day so let's not pile down on her, alright?" my best friend, Nick, says in a soothing voice and smile,

"Hi Maya, how are you?"

"H-Huh? W-Where am I..? A-A hospital..?" I reply in a croaky voice.

I lay there in the hospital bed, unknown of how I got here. Then, a familiar tone rang.

"Hey, Pearls, you hear that? Isn't that an _ice-cream truck?_" Nick says as if he were speaking to a five year-old. Pearl nods excitingly.

"Yeah!" she answers.

"Here, why don't you go on ahead and buy some?" replies Nick as he hands her $1.50. But, Pearl doesn't accept.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nick, but not right now! I can't leave Mystic Maya like this!" Pearl says.

"But, right now, I actually have to talk to Maya. _Alone." _Pearl's expression then changes immediately.

"O-Okay.. I'll leave you two _special someone's _alone!" replies Pearl as she exits the room.

"N-Nick.. I.. Wha.. How did I get here?" I ask in a hesitant tone.

"Maya, you've been recently _kidnapped._"

* * *

A/N: Hi, this is Alysea. Me and my best friend, Catherine are writing a fanfiction based on a school assignment I had to do, but we changed it up a bit. R&Rs are appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Where Was Maya?

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

fanfiction by: Alysea and

Catherine of RetardsUnite

Summary: When Maya Fey wakes up, she is unknown of her surroundings. When her best friend, Nick, also known as Phoenix Wright, finds that she is awake, he tells Maya that she had recently been kidnapped. Follow Nick and Maya as they find out, clue by clue, who the real kidnapper was.

Sort: Published

Genre: Adventure, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Suspense, Romance

Rated T

Language: English

Characters: Maya F., Phoenix W./Nick

Status: In-Progress

* * *

Chapter Two

My head started to spin when I heard the word _kidnapped_.

Nick noticed this and called the nurse.

Before I blacked out, I heard her say "Oh, that's alright. Just a side-affect of the medicine." and that made me much more relieved.

When I came to, I saw Mia in Pearl's clothes.

And that's when it came back to me.

"_Red… White… Blue…"_

Before I knew it, tears started falling out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong now?" Mia whispered softly.

"I-I had a dream.. No.. It wasn't a dream.. More like a nightmare." I replied.

It was just like the old days when she was still alive.. She would also know when I was sad.

More tears started flowing out of my eyes thinking about her.

"Shh.. It's okay.."

Then out of no where, Mia started getting smaller by the second and then Pearl was standing in her place.

"Mystic Maya! Why are you crying?" Pearl shouted,

"And where's Mr. Nick?"

"I.. I don't know where Nick is.. He was right next to me.." I answered.

"But, he's your special someone.. He's supposed to be comforting you right now.." said Pearl quietly,

"Hmph! Since Mr. Nick's not here right now, I will!"

She starting asking me a bunch of questions without giving me time to answer.

Questions like, "What's wrong, Mystic Maya?" "Are you okay?"

"Um, Pearly? Maybe you should call the nurse here." I suggested.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you need, Mystic Maya!" Pearl replied, sounding a bit disappointed she couldn't help.

For some odd reason, I had a major headache.

'_I'll just rest my eyes.. I mean nobody's gonna notice, right?' _I thought.

* * *

"MYSTIC MAYA! WAKE UP, PLEASE! Please.. Wake up.."

I could hear Pearl shouting and then heard her almost crying.

I opened my eyes bit by bit until they were wide.

*GASP*

"Mystic Maya, you're awake!" Pearl said happily.

I looked around the room.

Nick was still out of sight.

"Um, hey Pearly? Have you seen Nick anywhere?" I asked.

This time Pearl stayed silent.

"H-He.. 'LLCHECKTHESECURITYCAMERA

SOMEWHEREWITHAVERYBADMAN!" Pearl said so quickly her words all seemed like a very big one.

I could tell she was holding back tears.

But I was too.

"N-Nick.. How could you..?"

"Would you like me to channel Mystic Mia?" Pearl offered.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Maya!" I heard Mia's voice shout.

"Mia.. I think Nick got kidnapped!" I informed her.

"_He did, Maya."_

* * *

A/N: Hiiii, this is Catherine here, and I'm really glad we got to chapter two on this story!~ Um, I really don't have anything else to say so, please R&R!~ Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Where Was Maya?

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

fanfiction by: Alysea and

Catherine of RetardsUnite

Summary: When Maya Fey wakes up, she is unknown of her surroundings. When her best friend, Nick, also known as Phoenix Wright, finds that she is awake, he tells Maya that she had recently been kidnapped. Follow Nick and Maya as they find out, clue by clue, who the real kidnapper was.

Sort: Published

Genre: Adventure, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Suspense, Romance

Rated T

Language: English

Characters: Maya F., Phoenix W./Nick

Status: In-Progress

* * *

Chapter 3

"N-Nick's… Nick's been kidnapped… Nick.. NICK'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! I.. He.. He was always there for me.. And now.. I have to be there for him!"

Then, I suddenly, took off the blanket that was covering me and I tried to run, but I couldn't..

All the things connected to me.. They were in my way.

But, like I said before, Nick's always been there for me. I _have _to be there for him. No matter what.

I grabbed all of the tubes on my arm and pulled them out.

Yes, it took a lot of strength.

But, that's how determined I was.

To get him back..

"Maya, where are you going?" I heard Mia shout.

"I'm going to save him!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Mia.. Danger, is a thing that doesn't exist in my world anymore."

I got out of the hospital.

I actually made it out.

Doctors and nurses, of course, tried to stop me, hold me back.

But, they were no match for me.

I walked down the street, I had no idea where I was going.

'_Maybe Detective Gumshoe will help out.'_

* * *

"Huh? He's been kidnapped? By who?" he asked.

"If I knew that, you'd think I'd come to you?"

"Right.."

"So..? Does that mean you'll help?"

"Sorry, pal. Ms. von Karma wants me to watch her office while she's in Germany."

"Ugh! What am I going to do!" I shouted helplessly.

"Uh, maybe you could change your clothes." he suggested.

* * *

After I was back in my regular spirit medium clothes, I knew I was ready for some hands-on action.

"Maya!"

'_What was that?'_

"Maya, over here!"

'_And it's back again..'_

"Maya, can't you see me?"

'_That voice sounds oddly familiar.. Too much like… No! He can't be this close.. I mean, it could be.. Is it..?'_

"_Nick?"_

* * *

A/N: Hiiii, Catherine again, and sorry for this sucky, short chapter, but I still hope you guys like it!~ Alysea and I would love it if you R&R, thanks!~


	4. Chapter 4

Where Was Maya?

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

fanfiction by: Alysea and

Catherine of RetardsUnite

Summary: When Maya Fey wakes up, she is unknown of her surroundings. When her best friend, Nick, also known as Phoenix Wright, finds that she is awake, he tells Maya that she had recently been kidnapped. Follow Nick and Maya as they find out, clue by clue, who the real kidnapper was.

Sort: Published

Genre: Adventure, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Suspense, Romance

Rated T

Language: English

Characters: Maya F., Phoenix W./Nick

Status: In-Progress

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"_Maya!"_

"_NICK!"_

I followed the voice and found myself running towards a dark alley.

"_Maya, just open your eyes.. Please.."_

"What? W-Who are you? And my eyes are open.."

"_.. Just please.."_

After those two words, I felt the whole ground tremble.

"H-Huh? E-Earthquake?"

The ground was splitting.

It was one piece of land was higher than the other.

I was on the one that was higher.

I watched as the low land sunk into the volcano below.

I watched as it turned to nothing.

I looked around me.

The sky, filled with smoke.

Not a single living thing was around me.

Was I the only one there?

* * *

The shaking continued and there was nothing I can do.

I shouted.

I cried.

I ran.

But there was nowhere I could run.

_THUD!_

I was starting to bounce.

Up and down.

I bounced all the way to the ocean.

It was the ocean known as the unlucky one.

There were no fish there.

People tried to find some.

But they always got sucked in by some mysterious force.

And they never made it out.

So, I closed my eyes.

Thinking my last thoughts.

I didn't bother to do anything.

I already knew I wasn't going to make it out anyways.

_SPLASH!_

* * *

"Mystic Maya.."

"I-It's okay, Pearls. Maya will come back. I just know she will!"

"Are you, Phoenix Wright? Maya Fey's guardian?"

"Um, er, I guess you can say that. Yes."

"Well, right now, we have given her some medication, so feel free to visit her now."

"Uh, she'll make it back.. Right?"

"… I don't know. Time will tell."

"M-Mr. Nick! W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-It's fine, Pearls. J-Just don't listen to him! Who listens to doctors? H-He.. He's just trying to scare us.."

"Mr. Nick..? What happens if.. If Mystic Maya doesn't make it back?"

"Don't say that, Pearls! And nothing. Because she _will_ be alive."

"…"

"Come on, let's go see her now."

* * *

"_Hey, Maya, it's me."_

"Mia! What's up? You haven't called in a while."

"_Sorry, I've been so busy. How you been?"_

"Well, LONELY. And it's all YOUR fault. Nah, I'm just teasing. I've been great! I'm finally getting used to having my own place."

"_That's good to hear. Actually, I'm calling because I have a favor to ask."_

"I know, I know. You want me to hold evidence for you?"

"_Sharp as always! There's a lot of buzz about an upcoming trial… I just don't feel safe keeping the evidence here."_

"I gotcha. So, what is it this time?"

"_It's… a clock."_

"A clock?"

"_Yeah, it's made to look like that statue, "The Thinker." And it tells you the time! I thought you might like it. You always liked toys."_

"Hey! I'm not a little girl anymore, Sis!"

"_Now, now. You know I'm only teasing. Ah, I should probably tell you, the clock isn't talking right now."_

"Huh? It's not working? That's lame!"

"_I had to take the clockwork out. Sorry. I put some papers inside it instead."_

"Papers? Is that the evidence, then?"

"_Hmm, well… there's a possibility that it might turn out that way, yes. Can you come by the office tonight, say 9:00, to pick it up? I'll be in a pretrial meeting then."_

"Okay, Sis, but I expect dinner! Something good! Like… burgers! I could really go for a good burger."

"_Okay, okay. We'll hit the usual joint."_

"Alright! It's a deal! Okay, Sis, see you soon!"

"_Yep. I'll be waiting, Maya."_

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys, Catherine here, and I apologize for the lack of updates for Babysitting and WWM? (Where Was Maya? for short). I'll probably go back and make Babysitting a one-shot instead so, yeah. And we finally set up our FaceBook, Twitter, and Tumblr page!~ (Yay!~) So, they are in out usual name (RetardsUnite) and just follow us to find out what we're doing, what books/fics we're reading, and when we're updating, so yeah!~ I want to thank FeyFeytedintheTARDIS for being our ONLY reviewer, and thanks to everyone who story alerted this, and just everything. R&R's would make us happy. (:


End file.
